Landnámsöld
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Age Viking. Les Dieux lui ont envoyé un chemin de Destin : Nóreegr doit se rendre en Ísland avec Ingólfur Arnarson. Il s'attendait à y trouver aventure et découverte. Mais ce qu'il trouve est en réalité bien plus important et changera son futur à jamais. Car avec Ísland, il trouve un petit frère.


La première partie de ce texte est en fait ma digression du prologue de _Du monde caché_. Ce texte a donc une fois encore le POV de Norvège.

Svea = Suède (vieux norrois).

Danmörk = Danemark (vieux norrois).

Nóreegr = Norvège (vieux norrois).

Ísland = Islande (vieux norrois).

Suomi = Finlande (finnois).

* * *

Landnámsöld : "âge de la colonisation" (islandais).

Bróðir, bróður : frère(s). Stori bróðir : grand frère, littli bróðir : petit frère (islandais actuel mais c'est tellement proche du norrois que je suppose être les bons termes).

Vikingar : Vikings (plutôt Danois et Norvégiens).

Seiðr : magie scandinave, apanage des Vanir et d'Odin.

Blót : sacrifice rituel donnant lieu à de la divinisation.

Barn : enfant.

Óðinn : Odin. Muninn et Huginn sont ses corbeaux qui chaque jour lui ramène les informations sur les Neuf Royaumes. Helja : Hel. Aesir et Vanir : les deux grandes familles de dieux scandinaves.

Álfheimr : royaume des álfar (sg. álf), qui ont donné les elfes.

Valhöll : Valhalla.

Knörr, knörir : bateau viking plutôt pour le commerce. De grâce, le mot drakkar est une aberration française.

Öndvegissúlur : haut-sièges d'un chef sur un bateau viking, sculpté à l'effigie des dieux.

Skàli : salle principale de l'habitation viking.

Austrvegr : route de l'est.

Mikligard = Constantinople.

Les Trolls actuels ont été largement rendus gentillets. A l'époque viking, ce sont de féroces créatures semblables aux Jötnar, les Géants des Glaces, ennemis des Aesir et des Vanir.

Hnefatafl : jeu de stratégie très populaire dans la société viking, il pouvait dégénérer en rixes mortelles. Les échecs n'existant pas encore en Scandinavie, j'ai choisi de rappeler les nombreuses victoires de Norvège à ce jeu avec le hnefatafl.

* * *

Notre source principale sur la colonisation de l'Islande par les Norvégiens est le _Landnámabók_. Attention ! Les sagas sont écrites postérieurement et ne sont pas d'une fiabilité extrême. J'ai pris le parti de la suivre ici, m'éloignant sciemment de l'historicité.

Naddoður : Au milieu IXe s, il se serait retrouvé en Islande après avoir dérivé de sa route vers les Îes Feroé. Il appelle l'île Snæland, soit Terre de Neige _._

Flóki Vilgerðarson : Il serait parti chercher Naddoður et donné le nom d' _Ísland_ , le pays de glace.

Ingólfur Arnarson : Il serait le premier à s'installer en Islande de manière permanente, avec une date fixée à 874.

Hjörleifur Hródmarsson : Ami d'Ingólfur Arnarson, il aurait été tué par des esclaves irlandais en raison de mauvais traitements. Ingólfur Arnarson aurait pourchassé ces esclaves jusqu'aux îles Vestmann (V _estmann_ , « Homme de l'ouest » donc les Irlandais).

Göngu-Hròlfr : Le Rollon de Normandie. Il a obtenu des terres autour de la Seine suite à un traité avec Charles le Simple, roi du Royaume des Francs, s'engageant au baptême et à faire cesser les raids vikings dans la région. Son origine n'est pas certaine, il semble plus être un Norvégien qu'un Danois, mais pourrait être un Orcanien, de ce que j'ai récemment lu.

Les Papars irlandais sont dans ce texte des ermites chrétiens installés en Islande avant l'arrivée des Scandinaves et qui ont été chassés par leur présence.

* * *

 **Landnámsöld**

Nóreegr écoutait distraitement les conversations animées en sirotant sa chope d'hydromel. La salle de réception du Jarl Atli était envahie par les hommes et leur cacophonie joyeuse. Ils fêtaient un raid rondement mené sur les côtes des Francs qui avait permis de ramener de grandes richesses. D'autres escales avaient été le lieu d'un commerce efficace qui avait rempli les knörir de merveilles et de vivres. Les longs mois de l'hiver impitoyable allaient leur sembler adoucis.

La salle lui paraissait légèrement floue et tournoyante. Il ne savait plus vraiment à quel nombre de chopes il se trouvait, seulement que Danmörk avait encore largement gagné leur duel de boisson. Et son bróðir n'avait pas même la décence de paraître en être affecté. Oh ! Il tomberait endormi d'un coup, comme de toujours, mais personne ne pourrait se gausser de l'avoir vu agir ivre. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas un mal.

Danmörk était déjà un tel idiot au quotidien.

\- Jouons au hnefatafl, dit-il soudain, attirant l'attention de l'autre adolescent. Danmörk cligna deux-trois fois des yeux, l'esprit sans doute un peu encombré par l'alcool, puis un sourire goguenard finit par se frayer un chemin sur ses lèvres. Nóreegr le fusilla du regard, à deux doigts de se lever pour lui faire passer l'envie de rire de lui par quelques coups.

\- Bah alors, Nor, tu ne supportes pas de perdre ?!

\- Au hnefatafl, je gagnerai, marmonna-t-il, n'infirmant ni ne confirmant, plus que cela, l'affirmation de son bróðir qui éclata bientôt en un bruyant rire qui manqua de le faire tomber de son banc, éclaboussant dans le mouvement tous les alentours de son hydromel. Nóreegr évita calmement les gouttelettes, soupirant faiblement.

La présence de Svea, parti pour l'Est, lui manquait. Il permettait de diviser l'attention de leur bróðir en deux et de canaliser, souvent, sa fougue avec un combat amical. Le calme silencieux du troisième membre n'était pas non plus déplaisant, surtout en comparaison de la joie bruyante de Danmörk.

\- Tu t'ennuies, bró.

Il haussa un sourcil vers Danmörk qui affichait soudain un air sérieux.

\- D'où te vient une telle idée ?

\- Tu bois à peine et tu soupires. Quelle morosité alors que tout le monde s'amuse ! s'expliqua Danmörk en écartant les bras pour englober la salle. La moitié des hommes dormaient déjà sur les tables ou étaient partis en compagnie des femmes. Ceux qui s'attardaient dans la salle buvaient gaiement le liquide doré de Kvasir à la propriété de contenir la sagesse.

Il était vrai que Nóreegr n'avait guère le cœur à la fête ce soir-là.

\- Dan… Te souviens-tu des récits de Naddoður et de Flóki Vilgerðarson ?

Danmörk haussa distraitement les épaules, se resservant de l'hydromel.

\- Sur le « pays de glaces » ? Hrafna-Flóki a lui-même affirmé qu'il n'en valait pas la peine.

\- « Flóki aux corbeaux » … répéta Nóreegr, songeur. Devrait-il vraiment croire celui qui était surnommé des oiseaux d'Óðinn ?

 _« Regarde bien, barn. »_

Seule une habitude bien ancrée l'empêcha de sauter au plafond en entendant cette voix féminine, profonde et remplie de magie, chuchoter dans le creux de son oreille. Danmörk n'avait pas réagi, même s'il le regardait maintenant étrangement, ayant noté la fixité soudaine de son regard et la tension dans ses épaules.

Dire qu'il avait demandé à ses trolls de rester éloignés des villages des hommes pour éviter qu'un magicien de passage n'affole la communauté en les apercevant. Il se retrouvait sans défense, outre ses propres pouvoirs, s'il réussissait à être assez rapide, face à une attaque magique. C'est qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déclenché l'animosité d'un autre magicien.

Nóreegr tourna légèrement la tête, des formules de seiðr offensif tout de même au bout des lèvres.

Il croisa le regard amusé d'une álf et se détendit en inclinant la tête pour la saluer. Danmörk avait peut-être raison en affirmant qu'il s'ennuyait, il n'était pas encore désespéré au point de déclencher inutilement une rixe magique avec une habitante d'Álfheimr.

 _« Tu es sur un carrefour de destins, barn. Regarde bien. »_ répéta la gracile créature avant de disparaître de sa vue durant le laps de temps d'un clignement de paupières.

\- Nór ?

Il se retourna et chercha avidement dans la salle ce qu'il lui avait été conseillé de voir, ignorant les appels de plus en plus pressants de Danmörk.

\- Bró?

Il ne voyait rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire. Où était le signe ? Il le reconnaîtrait s'il le voyait, il en était certain. Mais où ? Où devait-il regarder avec attention ? Qu'avait-il donc bien pu louper ? A Helja sa mauvaise vue apportée par l'alcool !

Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'apercevoir de leur présence ? Là, près de la chaise du Jarl Atli, un homme au visage marqué par l'ombre buvait calmement. La lumière de la torche située derrière Atli l'évitait sciemment. Nóreegr n'avait pas besoin d'effectuer un blót pour comprendre que le destin de cet homme allait s'opposer au Jarl.

Et deux immenses corbeaux aux ramages de nuit pesaient sur ses épaules. Personne ne semblait s'étonner de leur présence invisible.

\- Nóreegr ! hurla Danmörk dans son oreille, secouant violemment ses épaules. Il pesta entre ses dents en s'apercevant que les deux corbeaux avaient disparu, l'homme avec eux. Il espérait qu'il se souviendrait assez de ses traits pour le reconnaître parmi la foule humaine.

Il n'en restait pas moins que son bróðir l'avait dérangé à un moment crucial.

\- Outch ! laissa échapper Danmörk lorsque son poing le cueillit en plein ventre. Il se tordit de douleur, manquant de renverser sa chope sur les genoux de Nóreegr qui le repoussa sans ménagement.

\- Va cuver ailleurs, imbécile.

\- Mais Nór ! gémit pathétiquement son bróðir en tentant de le fixer de son regard embrumé de douleur et d'ivresse. Tu ne réagissais plus !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas intervenir quand le monde du Double interagit avec moi, gronda-t-il avec un agacement perceptible dans sa voix. Danmörk lui adressa un sourire contrit.

\- Ah… laissa-t-il échapper en un faible souffle compréhensif. Mais c'est effrayant quand tu es comme ça.

\- Et bien, tremble dans ton coin et laisse-moi gérer mes affaires en paix.

\- Nór…

Par les Dieux ! Il avait toujours été faible devant son regard mouillé et sa lippe tremblante. Il soupira, vaincu, et murmura :

\- Une álf m'a commandé de regarder et j'ai vu deux corbeaux sur les épaules d'un homme.

Danmörk écarquilla les yeux :

\- Un signe du Destin, envoyé par Óðinn lui-même !

\- Assurément… marmonna-t-il, acquiesçant à l'idée qu'il avait peut-être eut l'infime honneur d'apercevoir Muninn et Huginn, les messagers d'Óðinn, alors qu'ils observaient pour le compte de leur maître, et lui laissaient par la même occasion un subtil message.

Il se leva d'un coup, la voix plus affirmée :

\- Je vais en Ísland.

Il n'écouta pas ce que lui répondit Danmörk. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, rêveur, Nóreegr s'imaginait la découverte de ces nouvelles terres qui l'attiraient tellement.

Lorsque Ingólfur Arnarson fut expulsé de son territoire par le Jarl Atli, Nóreegr était prêt et se retrouva facilement sur le knörr qui prit la mer vers le « pays de glaces ». Danmörk voulut l'accompagner mais il le convainquit qu'il désirer aller seul sur cette route du Destin et qu'il manquerait toute une saison de navigation, voire plus, s'il venait avec lui. Son bróðir hurla son horreur de rester clouer à terre plus d'un hiver comme raison suffisante à lui obéir mais il savait que c'était plus son premier argument, qui tenait plus du souhait, qui avait réellement infléchi Danmörk.

Nóreegr eut une vague pensée inquiète à l'idée que son bróðir allait se retrouver à naviguer seul, sans sa présence ou celle de Svea.

\- Je suppose que vient le temps où nous cheminons sur des chemins séparés, murmura-t-il au vent, dressé sur la proue du knörr, la main accrochée à la tête de dragon. Il n'eut cependant aucun regard vers l'arrière, toute son attention fixée vers l'horizon bleutée, encore vierge de terre, mais promesse d'aventure et de découverte.

* * *

Ingólfur Arnarson lui laissa jeter personnellement, sans doute en raison de sa nature qu'il n'avait pas caché et des desseins divins à son égard qu'il avait avoué, les öndvegissúlur de son siège par-dessus bord pour marquer rituellement l'emplacement de l'implantation du futur village humain. Si les hommes ne revinrent en cet endroit que trois ans plus tard, lorsque les esclaves envoyés par Ingólfur eurent retrouvés les öndvegissúlur et qu'il eut fini de pourchasser les Irlandais qui avaient tué son ami Hjörleifur Hródmarsson, Nóreegr demanda à débarquer au plus vite, procédant cette fois-ci encore à l'enlèvement de la figure de proue qu'il accompagna d'un chant apaisant à l'adresse des landvaettir de l'île. Il ne pensait pas être concerné par les affaires personnelles des hommes.

Son cœur battait pour cela beaucoup trop la chamade, d'une émotion si intense qu'il peinait inhabituellement à garder son air impassible coutumier.

Il sentait tellement de magie en provenance de cette île. Les landvaettir y étaient puissants et il y avait certainement un passage vers Álfheimr. Sur cette terre ignorée des hommes mortels, les álfar étaient nombreux et leur puissance se sentait dans l'air.

 _« Les corbeaux ne mentaient pas. »_ gronda à côté de lui la voix de tonnerre de son troll qui souriait largement d'une oreille à une autre, dévoilant son effrayante dentition. Celui-ci le suivait constamment, même en mer, réduisant sa taille de géant pour se mouvoir sur le knörr. Nóreegr était reconnaissant de sa fidélité, surtout lorsqu'il lui arrivait de tomber sur une personnification celte. Ils avaient la manie d'user de leur étrange magie pour se défendre. Dans de tels cas, avoir un allié de plusieurs mètres de haut, féroce comme un Jötunn, n'était pas surfait, plutôt indispensable.

\- Nous n'avons encore rien vu, lui répondit-il en se penchant en avant, fermement accroché au navire, pour tenter d'apercevoir les côtes qui se rapprochaient. Le rire tonitruant du troll le secoua au point de manquer de le faire basculer. Il se retourna avec un visage légèrement crispé.

\- Qu'y-a-t'il de si hilarant ?

 _« Tu es fébrile ! Encore plus que lors de ta première incursion. »_

\- Il y a de quoi, dit-il en haussant les épaules, ne se défendant pas contre l'accusation. Il se retourna vers la terre, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le troll n'en rit que plus mais Nóreegr l'ignora, concentré sur son impatience à poser le pied sur le « pays des glaces ».

Ce premier pas fut pourtant décevant.

Il n'y eut rien qui ne sortit de l'ordinaire, hormis l'absence manifeste des landvaettir et des álfar. Nóreegr aurait pu croire qu'il était seul sur une terre solitaire s'il ne ressentait pas toujours la présence de créatures magiques dans l'air. Elles ne faisaient donc que l'éviter, intimidées par sa présence, son troll ou son propre pouvoir, il ne le savait guère.

 _« Ils n'ont vu que des hommes jusqu'à présent. Tu leur es étrange. »_ statua son troll qui avait gardé sa taille réduite à sa demande, pour ne pas plus effrayer les habitants de l'île. Envahi par la déception, Nóreegr siffla sèchement entre ses dents :

\- On n'y peut rien, hormis attendre... Va donc nous chercher du bois.

 _« Il fait quand même moins froid que prévu. »_

\- Assurément. Mais la nuit restera fraîche.

 _« Pour toi seulement, mon frêle ami. »_ se moqua gentiment le troll avant d'obtempérer à son ordre, ramassant diligemment des branches pour faire un feu tandis qu'il partait en quête d'un endroit propice pour camper quelques jours. Malgré son envie pressante d'explorer le moindre recoin de l'île, la crainte qu'il inspirait sans le vouloir aux landvaettir et álfar locaux remettait ses plans en cause.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'il passe pour un envahisseur. Au vu de la puissance qu'il sentait, il ne pensait pas sortir victorieux, avec un seul troll pour l'épauler, si le peuple magique du « pays de glaces » venait à se déchaîner contre lui.

Quelques jours passèrent sans qu'il ne reçoive de visite mais il sentit une soirée la lourdeur de l'air s'amoindrir. Il connaissait assez les créatures magiques pour comprendre que leur appréhension disparaissait, chassée par une vive curiosité.

Sa patience allait bientôt porter ses fruits.

La récolte arriva plus tôt qu'il n'avait osé l'espérer. Il s'attendait à devoir attendre au moins deux ou trois jours supplémentaires mais eut la surprise de se réveiller, le lendemain du soir où l'air s'était assaini, devant la bouille délicate d'une petite fée aux ailes graciles.

 _« Salutations à toi, magicien. »_ gazouilla l'adorable créature. Il lui sourit avec tendresse, se redressant pour lui faire face alors qu'elle voletait devant son visage, sa minuscule main posée sur sa joue, le regard fixé dans l'un de ses yeux, semblant y lire son âme.

\- Salutations, petite fée. Je suis Nóreegr et je viens en paix.

 _« Ton nom sera sauf entre mes mains. »_ répondit en retour la fée. Puis, rassurée par ses bonnes attentions, elle laissa échapper une trille joyeuse et tournoya autour de sa tête, lui posant mille et une questions sur le pays d'où il venait et les contrées qu'il avait visité. Elle lui apprit que des hommes étaient déjà venus sur l'île, hormis les deux explorateurs norvégiens et un autre suédois, qu'ils parlaient une langue différente de la leur et qu'ils croyaient en un dieu unique, réfutant leur existence.

Nóreegr n'apprécia guère cette nouvelle.

\- Vous ont-ils fait du tort ?

La fée secoua la tête, faisant tinter les nombreux grelots attachés dans sa longue chevelure éthérée.

 _« Non. On ne peut blesser ce qu'on ne voit pas. »_

Elle tourna encore deux fois autour de lui, un doigt posé délicatement sur son menton, soucieuse et hésitante, avant de s'arrêter pile devant lui.

 _« Tu n'es pas un humain, Nóreegr. »_

\- En effet, je suis…

Il s'arrêta en pleine phrase, sans trop savoir comment se décrire en un mot.

\- Je suis les mystérieux fjords de ma contrée. Je suis le cœur des Vikingar naviguant sur les eaux. Je suis la blancheur de la neige, la verdure des pins et le saphir de la mer.

Rêveuse et souriante, la fée ondulait sous le charme de ses mots.

\- Je suis Nóreegr, conclut-il, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas commencé par ça. Mais peut-être que la fée n'aurait alors pas compris, croyant qu'il ne faisait que répéter son nom, alors que la réalité était bien plus profonde.

 _« Alors tu comprendras… Il est si petit, si mignon, si fragile. »_ murmura doucement la fée, une demande implicite contenue dans sa voix. Il hocha solennellement la tête. Le Destin promit par les deux corbeaux se mettaient en marche et il ne raterait pas ce chemin.

 _« Cherche l'Enfant, Nóreegr. »_

Et elle disparut en une explosion de lumière qui étincela sous le soleil du midi. Il se releva d'un bond, appelant son troll tout en attrapant fébrilement ses armes, son pas pressé l'emmenant déjà loin du campement. Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler d'un enfant d'humains, pas avec ce ton, pas avec cette emphase qu'elle avait mis dans le mot, pas après lui avoir demandé ce qu'il était.

La fée lui avait avoué l'existence d'un enfant dont la nature était identique à la sienne.

Ísland.

* * *

Maintenant qu'il connaissait son existence, il n'eut aucun mal à trouver Ísland. Sa marque était nettement perceptible dans l'air et différenciée des humains comme des créatures magiques. Les quatre puissant landvaettir qui entouraient le bambin n'étaient cependant pas prévus dans ses calculs. Son troll l'avait retenu alors qu'il allait se précipiter sur l'enfant, qu'il avait désespérément eu envie de câliner dès qu'il l'avait vu, l'intimidant à la prudence.

 _« Ils sont petits mais ils sont forts. »_ gronda-t-il, soucieux, en le tirant dans des taillis. « _Comme le dragon rouge du Celte. »_

Nóreegr se souvenait encore de la douloureuse surprise. Mais il ne pouvait pas attendre indéfiniment.

\- Ils sont petits, tu l'as dit, et nous ne sommes pas leurs ennemis.

 _« Evite de te précipiter comme tu le faisais »_ s'amusa alors le troll _« ou tu les effrayeras. »_

Il ne répondit rien, relevant fièrement le menton comme seule réaction à la moquerie et sortir des taillis dans lesquels ils étaient cachés. Entendant les brindilles craquer sous son poids, Ísland sursauta et tourna vers lui deux immenses yeux violets et effrayés qui le figèrent sur place.

Il sentit son cœur se briser aux premières larmes.

Les quatre landvaettir encerclèrent aussitôt le bambin, soufflant des flammèches, frappant du sabot, secouant des ailes, serrant des poings. Nóreegr leva rapidement les mains devant lui pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé et ne préparait pas de sortilège.

\- Je suis Nóreegr et je viens en paix. Soyez assurés, puissants landavettir d'Ísland, que je le protégerai dès maintenant et à jamais.

Une vague déchaînée d'envie protective, frisant la possessivité, l'envahit soudainement et il ajouta sur un ton féroce :

\- Que tous les Dieux, l'ensemble des Aesir, des Vanir et des álfar, soient témoins que je le jure sur mon sang.

Les quatre landvaettir cessèrent aussitôt leurs attitudes menaçantes pour le regarder avec une surprise choquée. Il entendit derrière lui l'accroc inquiet qu'il eut dans le souffle de son troll qui se rapprocha de lui de son pas lourd, ramenant de la méfiance chez les landvaettir et des larmes dans les yeux violets.

 _« Nóreegr… »_

Il le coupa d'une main péremptoire, l'intimidant à garder silence et à rester immobile.

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre de lui, il est mon ami.

Le dragonneau s'avança alors jusqu'à leur niveau avec bravade.

 _« Tu le protégeras, Nóreegr ? »_

\- Assurément. J'ai engagé mon nom.

 _« Sur les Dieux ? »_ insista l'enfant géant qui tenait Ísland dans ses bras, caressant la tignasse tirant sur le blanc. Le veau secoua sa tête déjà épaisse, faisant écho :

 _« Sur le sang ? »_

Il hocha vivement la tête.

\- Que les portes de la Valhöll me soient à jamais fermées si je romps cette promesse.

Ils sourirent, rassurés. Le gargouillement d'un ventre affamé se fit soudainement entendre, brisant la pesanteur de l'instant de serments, et l'aiglon étendit ses ailes sur le bambin qui gémissait en se tenant le ventre.

 _« Il a faim. »_ dit-il, la voix désespérée. Les landvaettir ne savaient évidemment pas comment s'occuper d'un enfant, soit-il plus résistant qu'un humain, et personne n'avait pu être là pour prendre le bambin en charge.

Il arriva près d'Ísland dont les gémissements s'étaient mués en pleurs en quelques pas rapides. Il s'agenouilla et l'attira avec délicatesse entre ses bras, lui chuchotant doucement à l'oreille tout en le berçant :

\- Je suis là, maintenant, litli bróðir.

Le bambin releva enfin la tête vers lui, le regardant désormais avec plus de questionnement que de crainte, et il lui sourit tendrement.

\- Je suis là, litli bróðir, répéta-t-il en embrassant les doux cheveux. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, tu n'auras plus faim, personne ne te fera mal. Je te le promets. Tu n'as plus à pleurer.

Un sourire hésitant fleurit sur les lèvres de l'enfant et assécha les larmes qui entachaient les immenses yeux violets.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre gargouillement ne secoue la frêle silhouette qui ploya de douleur. Nóreegr ne savait pas depuis combien de temps Ísland n'avait pas mangé mais il était plus qu'affamé. Il se contorsionna pour attraper le sachet de baies sauvages qu'il avait ramassé quelques heures plus tôt, notant du coin de l'œil que son troll s'occupait des quatre petits landvaettir.

\- Tiens, litli bróðir, dit-il en ouvrant les cordelettes du sachet pour attraper l'une des petits baies qu'il amena à la bouche du bambin. La réaction fut immédiate. Dans sa hâte, Ísland lui mordit même les doigts, déclenchant son rire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, petit fauve, il y en a d'autres. Et ton stori bróðir va te ramener de la viande. Il te faut reprendre des forces, tu es tout maigrichon.

Il accompagna sa parole de quelques chatouilles sur le maigre ventre et Ísland lui jeta un regard noir, sa terreur oubliée, les joues rougissantes et la lippe boudeuse. Il lui prit le sachet des mains d'un air autoritaire et se rencogna contre son torse, le visage encore plus rouge de son audace.

\- Tu es …

Nóreegr chercha ses mots, un rire dans la voix.

\- … adorable.

Ísland gonfla ses joues, appréciant peu le qualificatif, et il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas s'esclaffer et le braquer. La chaleur de son petit corps contre lui était trop importante pour risquer de la perdre, tout comme celles des quatre landvaettir qui étaient venus s'allonger tout contre lui. Les baies furent rapidement avalées et le bambin papillonna des yeux, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, sur le point de s'endormir mais résistant au sommeil.

\- Tu es en sécurité, laisse-toi aller, murmura Nóreegr en l'enveloppant dans sa cape et ses bras. Un instinct venu d'où il ne sut où le poussa rapidement à bercer le petit corps en chantonnant un air qu'il avait entendu dans la bouche des femmes humaines.

Les gros pieds de son troll dans son champ de vision, posés avec une grande attention sur le sol pour ne pas le faire trembler de sa lourdeur, lui fit relever la tête et croiser le doux sourire qui ornait le visage ingrat d'un air pacifique inhabituel.

 _« Je vais chasser pour vous. »_

Nóreegr hocha la tête, un remerciement au fond des yeux. Il lui aurait déplu de devoir lâcher son précieux fardeau.

Ísland se mit à parler lorsque les premiers Norvégiens s'installèrent enfin sur son sol, chassant les Papars irlandais par leur présence, même si d'autres Celtes finirent par venir s'installer auprès des Norvégiens lorsque l'île se peupla dans les cinquante décennies qui suivirent l'installation d'Ingólfur Arnarson.

L'enfant ravissait le quotidien de Nóreegr par son babillage et sa fougue. S'il paraissait aussi froid que les glaciers au premier abord, timide qu'il était, Ísland avait un véritable volcan niché dans son cœur.

Mais Nóreegr sentait grandir en lui l'envie de plus en plus pressante de rentrer chez lui, de retrouver ses fjords, ses villages, son peuple, ses amis magiques et surtout, ses bróður.

Il voulait revoir Danmörk, boire avec lui, entendre ses vantardises de vainqueur, mener des expéditions, de raids ou de commerce, et le vaincre au hnefatafl, vengeant ses défaites à la boisson.

Il espérait que Svea était revenu de l'Austrvegr, qu'ils pourraient ainsi discuter calmement, comme autrefois, qu'il viendrait avec eux chez les Celtes ou les Francs pour une ou deux saisons et qu'ils pourraient se combattre amicalement tous les trois.

Mais il lui était également impossible de laisser Ísland tout seul derrière lui.

\- Que dirais-tu de rencontrer mes bróður ? demanda-t-il un jour, au détour d'une conversation. Ísland arrêta de courir après la fée qui jouait avec lui pour le regarder de ses grands yeux violets, si profonds qu'il croyait souvent s'y perdre, un air interrogateur au visage.

\- Comme moi ?

\- Non, rit Nóreegr en l'attirant promptement contre lui. Toi, tu es mon unique litli bróðir.

La trille d'Ísland fit écho à son rire mais la question résidait toujours dans son regard. Nóreegr posa son menton sur le crâne du garçon, songeur.

\- Danmörk et Svea sont… Ils sont toujours été avec moi, aussi loin que je me souvienne. Ils sont ma famille.

\- Et moi ? demanda Ísland, tremblotant. Nóreegr resserra aussitôt ses bras autour du petit corps, embrassant comme à son habitude les doux cheveux.

\- Toi, tu es mon litli bróðir. Tu fais aussi parti de notre famille.

Il fut heureux de voir le sourire refleurir sur les lèvres d'Ísland qui se redressa, appuyé sur ses genoux, pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Veut voir Danm… o… Dan et Sve !

\- Alors tu vas naviguer pour la première, litli bróðir.

Le cri de joie d'Ísland dut porter jusqu'au village de Reykjavík tant il fut fort.

* * *

La présence des Quatre landvaettir gardiens, qui avaient rapidement grandi, sur le territoire de son litli bróðir le rassura quant au fait de l'emmener avec lui sur son propre sol. Ísland était une terre éloignée et isolée dans la mer, tout au Nord, mais il avait eu la preuve que des Celtes pouvaient naviguer jusqu'à son sol et préférait ne pas prendre le risque d'une invasion.

Bergrisi, Gammur, Dreki et Griðungur seraient une force dissuasive suffisante.

Le garçonnet avait pleuré lorsqu'il avait compris que ses amis ne pouvaient pas venir avec eux mais ils lui avaient assuré qu'il entendrait leurs voix, en guettant le vent septentrional, et qu'il découvrait de nouvelles créatures magiques chez Nóreegr, ce qui avait efficacement arrêté les larmes, d'autant plus qu'il avait sauté sur l'occasion pour détourner son attention sur le knörr qu'ils allaient prendre pour traverser la mer. L'enfant était plus qu'impatient à l'idée de naviguer pour la première fois.

Ísland étant son litli bróðir, il adora bien évidemment les jours qu'ils passèrent sur les flots.

Leur arrivée sur le sol de Nóreegr déclencha de nouveaux cris joyeux. Ísland se tenait sur la balustrade de la proue, assuré par sa prise, et fixait le fjord où ils accostaient avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Stori bróðir, j'aime ! Beaucoup !

Nóreegr redressa fièrement la tête.

\- Evidemment, c'est moi.

Ísland lui tirant la manche pour attirer son attention et pointa le rivage.

\- Ya une personne qui s'agite.

En plissant légèrement les yeux, Nóreegr reconnut aisément la tignasse ébouriffée et la silhouette exubérante de Danmörk.

\- Imbécile.

\- Stori bróðir ?

\- C'est l'autre nom de Dan, Ísland.

Le garçon hocha la tête, impatient d'arriver à terre. Nóreegr était tout aussi pressé, mais pour une toute autre raison. Car son plan fonctionna à merveille. Son adorable litli bróðir se précipita, trop excité pour se rappeler sa timidité habituelle, dans les jambes de Danmörk, s'écriant joyeusement :

\- B'jour, Imbécile ! Je suis Ísland !

Danmörk cligna des yeux comme un hibou, articulant silencieusement le mot « Adorable. », fusillant ensuite Nóreegr du regard pour le tour qu'il lui avait joué et attrapant enfin le garçon dans ses bras pour le surélever à bout de bras, plus haut que son visage. Ísland devint rouge jusqu'aux oreilles en se retrouvant soudainement nez-à-nez avec le plus vieux.

\- B'jour, Ísland ! J'suis Danmörk, appelle-moi Dan.

\- Mais, contra courageusement son litli bróðir de sa petite voix innocente, Nor a dit qu'Imbécile était ton autre nom.

Danmörk lui jeta un regard amusé par-delà le garçon et il détourna impassiblement la tête, faisant mine de regarder le paysage.

\- Ya que Nor qui m'appelle comme ça.

\- D'accord, Dan, opina du chef Ísland, peu embêtant. Son regard tomba rapidement sur la personne calme, peut-être un peu effrayante à ses yeux, qui se tenait derrière Danmörk et le fixait avec un micro-sourire que seuls ses bróður savaient déceler. Son litli bróðir, lui, se tassa dans les bras de Danmörk, élevant seulement une petite voix :

\- Sve… a ?

Nóreegr allait intervenir, indiquant à son litli bróðir qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de Svea, lorsque son bróðir tendit un petit cheval de bois, minutieusement sculpté et décoré d'une écharpe au tissu chatoyant et rouge - de la soie, comprit-il avec un léger choc. Svea réussit même à aplanir les angles durs de son visage en une douceur inhabituelle.

\- Pour toi, cadeau.

Une main à moitié tendue vers le jouet, Ísland tourna la tête pour regarder lui d'un air hésitant, les pommettes rougissantes.

\- Svea a dit que c'était pour toi, litli bróðir.

Il attrapa enfin le jouet et le serra contre lui avec un doux sourire au visage.

\- Merci, Sve.

\- En f'rai d'autres.

La promesse fut suffisante pour qu'Ísland, des étoiles éclairant ses yeux d'une vive clarté, oublie sa frayeur, ou même sa timidité, et réclame les bras de Svea qui les lui accorda volontiers, quoiqu'un peu surpris par la spontanéité de la demande. Danmörk s'écria alors, agitant les bras dans tous les sens, qu'il lui volait l'attention du petit en usant de la lâcheté de la corruption, ce à quoi Svea rétorqua calmement, avec une férocité sous-jacente, qu'il n'aurait eu qu'à prévoir un cadeau lui-aussi, puisque leur bróðir avait réussi à les prévenir de leur arrivée.

Les oreilles de Nóreegr se régalaient de la dispute habituelle.

Mais il finit par la trancher en récupérant impassiblement son litli bróðir qui ne disait plus rien, ne comprenant évidemment pas la quotidienneté sereine de la situation, pour le serrer contre lui.

\- C'est _mon_ litli bróðir.

Ils le regardèrent tous les deux d'un air interloqué, surpris par sa possessivité affichée, et il les dépassa avec un léger sourire tranquille, les bras d'Ísland accrochés autour de son cou, le petit cheval de bois tapant au rythme de son pas dans son dos. Le garçonnet baillait aux corneilles, fatigué de toutes ces émotions, et il le mena directement à la skàli qu'il utilisait habituellement dans ce village. La grande pièce principale, sans fenêtres, qui avait été entretenue mais intouchée par d'autres occupations, lui soutira un soupir de contentement. Il en aimait particulièrement l'ambiance chaleureuse, quoique le foyer central étant éteint, le froid extérieur ait rafraîchi l'habitacle.

Danmörk qui l'avait suivi le dépassa pour rallumer le feu en y jetant de grosses bûches et ramener la chaleur dans leur demeure. Nóreegr devinait, qu'avec leur bróðir à l'Est, c'était lui qui s'était occupé de l'endroit. Svea apparut soudainement à ses côtés avec plusieurs fourrures en mains. Il en déposa une sur les épaules d'Ísland, le laissant y enrouler le garçonnet endormi, et enveloppa ses épaules d'une deuxième pelisse avant d'en jeter une troisième sur Danmörk qui siffla de surprise en la réceptionnant sur le visage.

\- Svea !

\- Fais attention, marmonna avec amusement Svea, affairé à installer d'autres fourrures sur les banquettes jouxtant les murs pour confectionner de confortables couches. Danmörk s'avançait vers lui pour le déranger, dans l'objectif avéré de se venger de la fourrure mal réceptionnée, mais Nóreegr claqua de la langue, le figeant.

\- Chuuut, souffla-t-il en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche, berçant Ísland contre son torse. Danmörk et Svea le regardèrent tous les deux du même air contrit et firent de leur mieux pour ne pas faire de bruits le temps qu'il finisse d'endormir l'enfant et le coucher sous les yeux attentifs et veilleurs de plusieurs fées.

\- Fais de beaux rêves, litli bróðir, murmura-t-il en caressant affectueusement les cheveux du plus jeune qui n'avait pas lâché le cheval de bois de toute l'opération.

Il rejoignit ensuite ses bróður sur le pas de la porte de la skàli et réceptionna avec un murmure de remerciement la viande séchée et la chope d'hydromel qui lui furent tendues des deux côtés.

\- Quelles nouvelles ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en tailleur entre eux. Danmörk sourit d'une oreille à une autre, essayant de ne pas rugir sa réponse, sachant ce qu'il lui ferait s'il avait le malheur de réveiller Ísland.

\- On a assiégé Paris ! rit-il en levant sa chope au ciel, en vénération des dieux et de la gloire passée. Puis Göngu-Hròlfr a obtenu des terres chez les Francs, en traitant avec le roi Charles, mais en acceptant leur Dieu Unique.

\- Il est de chez moi, cet humain, remarqua Nóreegr. Danmörk haussa l'épaule en souriant.

\- Puisque tu n'étais pas là, je t'ai suppléé. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Regnum Francorum, il l'avait mauvaise. Il y a maintenant une Northmannie chez les Francs.

Nóreegr haussa un sourcil étonné.

\- Et donc, c'est fini les raids chez les Francs ?

\- C'est une partie du traité, acquiesça Danmörk avec une petite moue déçue. Mais tu connais les humains, Nor. Ils voudront conquérir des terres supplémentaires.

Ils hochèrent la tête de concert et se tournèrent du même élan vers Svea qui buvait silencieusement son hydromel.

\- Et toi ?

En le voyant se tendre, Nóreegr sut qu'il avait entendu son « Suomi ? » silencieux. Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête et répondit sommairement :

\- On a assiégé Mikligard et obtenu des traités commerciaux et leur respect, à en rentrer dans la garde impériale.

\- Oh, laissa échapper Nóreegr, vous avez vous aussi eu un chemin de Destin intéressant. Mais…

Il levait sa chope vers le ciel, remerciant un par un tous les Aesir et les Vanir de lui avoir offert ce fabuleux cadeau.

\- … ils ne valaient pas mon litli bróðir.

Car depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard violet d'Ísland, il avait su qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose d'infiniment précieux que rien ni personne d'autre ne pourrait lui apporter.


End file.
